Paseo entre amigos
by Telitah
Summary: One-shot donde Hikari, Jun y Kouki organizan una salida entre amigos un día. En ella, los jóvenes se divierten, recordando momentos y jugando mutuamente. Dawn, Barry, Lucas


-Venga Hikari, ¡Sal de una vez! –Exclamó un joven de cabello rubio, vestimenta naranja con blanco y bufanda verde mientras golpeaba la puerta de la casa de su mejor amiga.

-¡Espera un poco por favor, ya casi estoy lista, Jun! –Aclaró una voz femenina desde el interior del hogar. Era Hikari. Jun refunfuñó.

-¿Cómo es posible que te tardes tanto en arreglarte? –Preguntó el chico mientras comenzaba a patalear un poco en su lugar.

-¡Estoy lista! –Mencionó Hikari mientras salía de su casa y le sonreía ampliamente a su buen amigo. Jun, que comenzaba a desesperarse, miró nervioso a su compañera, que vestía las ropas que usaba antes de que hubiera problemas con el clima por el Equipo Galaxia: Una blusa negra, falda rosa y botas del mismo color de la falda. Hikari se acomodó su inseparable gorro blanco con rosa, y le sonrió a Jun.

-B-bien, ¿Nos vamos ya? –Preguntó el joven un tanto nervioso. Hikari asintió alegremente, tomando por el brazo a su vecino y emprendiendo la salida de Pueblo Hojaverde.

-

-No puedo creer que ahora tengamos que esperarlo a él. ¡Suficiente tiempo gasté esperándote a ti! –Le mencionó Jun a su compañera. Ambos estaban afuera de la casa de su amigo Kouki, en Pueblo Arena.

-Tranquilízate, se supone que es una salida grupal, así que hay que respetarnos mutuamente. –Dijo Hikari mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del chico. Jun volvió a refunfuñar. Instantes después, la puerta de la casa se abrió, y de ella salió un chico que aparentaba tener la misma edad que Hikari y Jun, pelo corto negro, boina roja y vestimenta color negro.

-Perdonen por haceros esperar, es que estaba ayudando al profesor con algunas cosas. –Mencionó Kouki mientras sonreía tímidamente.

-Claro como sea, ¡Vámonos ya! Tengo mucha hambre... –Dijo Jun.

-No eres el único. –Dijo Hikari un tanto molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Kouki se limitó a reír tímidamente.

-¡Vamos, pues! –Repitió Jun.

-

Hotel Gran Lago, lugar cercano a Ciudad Pradera y a Ciudad Marina. Dentro del mismo hotel, había un exquisito restaurante público, que siempre estaba repleto de gente y sus Pokémon. El trío entró y se sentó en una mesa.

-¡Por fin llegamos! Yo tomaré la carta primero, ¿vale? –Exclamó Jun mientras tomaba rápidamente la carta.

-¡Jun! Traerán cartas para todos, ¡Compórtate por favor! –Le riñó Hikari.

-¿Siempre ha sido así? –Preguntó Kouki. Hikari suspiró y luego asintió.

-Desde que regresó de su "duro" entrenamiento se ha vuelto más hambriento, creo yo.

-No es verdad, siempre he comido así. –Reclamó Jun mientras "leía" la carta. Hikari le miró con ojos de pistola.

-Claro que no. Antes apenas y tenías tiempo para comer. Con eso de que nunca estás en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo...

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres que haga? Soy un chico que necesita estar haciendo algo siempre. –Mencionó el joven de cabello rubio mientras llamaba al mesero.

El hombre que les tomaría su orden se acercó a la mesa de los jóvenes amigos. Jun fue el primer en pedir. Después Hikari y al final Kouki. El mesero tomó las cartas y se retiró.

-Ahora toca esperar la comida. –Refunfuñó Jun.

-¡Estamos en una salida grupal y te comportas como si vinieras solo! –Le reclamó Hikari.

-Esto...chicos... ¿Puedo preguntaros algo? –Intervino Kouki, nervioso. El mesero regresó con las bebidas de los chicos.

-Claro, adelante. –Respondió la joven de cabellos azules.

-No os molestéis conmigo por favor, pero... ¿Ustedes son pareja? –Dijo Kouki aún más nervioso, sin atreverse a mirar a la cara a sus buenos amigos. En eso, Jun, que tomaba un sorbo de su reciente bebida, escupió. Hikari adoptó una mirada enojada. Ambos, Jun y Hikari, miraban a Kouki nerviosos mientras que en sus mejillas se apreciaba perfectamente el color rosado.

-¿¡QUÉ DICES!? –Exclamaron ambos al unísono. Kouki se intimidó.

-Perdón, no fue mi i-intención... –Susurró el chico de cabello oscuro.

-Claro que no. –Mencionó Hikari mientras se cruzaba de brazos, cerrando sus ojos y poniéndose aún más roja.

-Esta chica no es más que una creída. Solo porque ganó la liga Pokémon de Sinnoh le tengo más respeto, pero si... –Dijo Jun, tratando de disimular su cara rojiza.

-¿Qué? ¿Solo por eso me tienes respeto? ¡Si serás...! –Exclamó Hikari mirando a su amigo Jun, fastidiada.

-Chicos, calmaros ya, no quería causar tantos problemas... –Kouki se ponía aún más nervioso por las reacciones de los chicos. En eso, el mesero llegó e interrumpió, posando los platos en la mesa de los chicos.

-Buen provecho. –Dijo el mesero mientras se retiraba.

-¡Por fin, a comer! –Mencionó alegremente Jun mientras tomaba su tenedor y comenzaba a comer.

-En fin, haré como que no escuché nada. –Dijo Hikari, acomodando su servilleta formalmente. Kouki suspiró, aliviado.

-

-¡Eso estuvo delicioso! –Exclamó Jun mientras estiraba sus brazos, satisfecho.

-Tienes razón. La comida me dejó un muy buen sabor de boca. –Asintió Kouki.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora? –Preguntó la joven de cabellos azules.

-¿Os parece bien llegar a Ciudad Pradera? –Preguntó Jun.

Hikari y Kouki asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-

Al llegar a Ciudad Pradera, los jóvenes amigos apreciaron por fuera El Gran Pantano.

-Aún recuerdo la primera vez que vine aquí. –Mencionó Hikari alegremente mientras apreciaba la entrada, recordando viejos tiempos.

-Sí, yo también. –Siguió Jun.

Kouki miró a sus amigos. Sí que los había extrañado. Ambos habían crecido un poco, y estaban madurando. Aunque sus aventuras Pokémon por Sinnoh se habían reducido después del Frente de Batalla, seguían con las mismas energías y carácter desde que los conoció. Hikari y Jun, que se encontraban apreciando el Gran Pantano, estaban muy juntos. Era curioso, pero Kouki se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Kouki, estás bien? –Preguntó una suave voz femenina.

Kouki se sobresaltó y miró al lado. Era Hikari, que le miraba un tanto preocupada.

-¡H-hikari! Sí, estoy bien, es solo que...me sumí completamente en mis pensamientos. –Explicó el chico de cabellos oscuros.

-Ya me dí cuenta, pero... todo está bien, ¿verdad? –Volvió a preguntar Hikari. Kouki asintió con una sonrisa. Éste se había puesto a recordar cuando conoció a Hikari y Jun, a su Infernape, al profesor...muchas cosas no muy recientes de Sinnoh, pero que se guardarían como vivaces recuerdos.

-¡Oi, Kouki! –Dijo Jun acercándose a los dos amigos-. ¿Por qué estuviste en trance?

-¿Qué? No, no, solo recordaba viejos tiempos. –Mencionó Kouki tímidamente. El chico creyó haber notado un leve tono enfadado en la voz de su mejor amigo.

-Jun, déjalo en paz. Tú también tienes momentos así. Hay veces que yo te platico algo y al instante te miro y ya estas completamente dormido. –Defendió Hikari, dejando las verdades de Jun al descubierto.

-Hmpf, eso era antes, ahora ya no. –Se excusó Jun, un poco nervioso. Kouki se limitó a reír tímidamente.

-¿Volvemos a casa? –Preguntó Hikari mientras se giraba hacia Kouki, sonriente. El chico asintió, mientras que Jun los miraba con recelo.

-

El atardecer caía en la región de Sinnoh. Pueblo Arena, en una pequeña pero acogedora casa, al sur del pueblo...

-¡Nos vemos después! –Exclamó Kouki mientras agitaba su mano en señal de despedida.

-¡Adiós, Kouki! –Mencionaron Hikari y Jun al unísono.

-Gracias por este estupendo día. Me he divertido bastante. –Agradeció el joven.

-Gracias a ti, por acompañarnos. –Dijo Hikari.

-Luego nos veremos, ¿vale? –Mencionó Jun. Kouki asintió con felicidad.

Hikari y Jun se retiraron hacia Pueblo Hojaverde, dejando atrás a su buen amigo. Kouki miró como se alejaban, y volvió a sonreír. "Nunca había tenido amigos tan reales como vosotros, Hikari y Jun. Gracias por vuestro apoyo." Se dijo Kouki, aún con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

Y aunque los dos jóvenes ya iban un poco lejos, Kouki logró escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo Jun, refunfuñando.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? –Había gritado él.

-Por haberme avergonzado en el Restaurante del Hotel Gran Lago. –Se limitó a contestar ella.

-¡Eres una niña insolente! –Reclamó.

-Y tú un dolor de cabeza. –Se defendió ella.

Una vez más, Kouki sonrió, y acto seguido, entró a su hogar para descansar.

"Gracias" Resonó en la mente del joven de cabellos oscuros.


End file.
